In mobile networks, such as those based on Third Generation (3G) and Fourth Generation (4G) standards, the mobility of a User Equipment (UE) is of importance to resource allocation and planning. As a UE moves with respect to the topology of the network, it is subject to handover procedures to ensure that it can remain seamlessly connected to the network as it connects to different basestations. Because the handover procedure requires network infrastructure to be involved, a network entity, such as a Mobility Management Entity (MME) tracks the mobility of a UE. UEs with high mobility are subject to a larger number of handovers as they move along a path than a UE with a normal mobility pattern. As a result, in 3G/4G networks, a UE can be assigned a High Mobility status so that the network can allocate more resources to the UEs that require them without requiring massive over provisioning of resources.
Conventionally, the mobility of a given UE is determined based on historical data relating to the UE's location. For example, a UE may be considered to have low mobility if it has not moved for a certain period of time. However, such reliance on historical data to determine the mobility status of a UE may result in a time delay in determining the mobility of a UE, particularly in situations where the UE's mobility status is quickly changing (e.g., the UE is in a stop-and-go situation such as a busy freeway).